The Original Sin
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: What if you watched someone for years and saw something good and kind in them when everyone else condemned them? What if you fell in love with that person, yet all they could do is hate you? And all you could think of doing is making them love you? So Hermione brews a love potion to lure Draco, (Read on to find out more) (R&R Please)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Original Sin **_

What if you watched someone for years and saw something good and kind in them when everyone else condemned them? What if you fell in love with that person, yet all they could do is hate you?

Over the years in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger has observed Draco Malfoy secretly. Tip-toeing around in the dark to find out his secrets, his hurts, his lies and his fears. She knows he is good, somewhere deep inside him lays a kind of light that seemed to beckon to her, drawing her like a moth to a flame.

Yet all he wants to do is get away from her; she is everything he believes he is not… kind, good, pure… she is a manifestation of all his inadequacies and he hates her for it and yet she intrigues him like no other.

What if Hermione decided to go after what she wants? Mixing a strong love potion she slips it into his drink.

The story of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle all over again…

The original sin…

And so they embark on this treacherous journey marked by Draco's conflict and Hermione guilt. Till now Hermione has been able to ignore the Dark-Mark but what about when Draco is commanded to kill Dumbledore? Can she ignore it now?

And when she stops giving him the potion can he remain in love with her as the turbulent times take their toll? Or will their story end in a tragedy too?

Especially now that they have a third life to think about to, their baby growing in Hermione's womb.

* * *

_**Characters: **_ Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Warnings:**_ Lemons, Explicit Language, Angst, Dark, Character Death.

_**Setting:**_ 6th year.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think? :D **_


	2. Prologue

"_But as in ethics, evil is a consequence of good, so in fact, out of joy is sorrow born. Either the memory of past bliss is the anguish of today, or the agonies which are have their origin in the ecstasies which might have been."_

-Edgar Allen Poe.

**The Original Sin: (The Agony)**

_Dim vales- and shadowy floods-_

_And cloudy-looking woods,_

_Whose forms we can't discover_

_For the tears that drip all over!_

_Huge moons there wax and wane-_

_Again- again- again-_

_Every moment of the night-_

_Forever changing places-_

_And they put out the star-light_

_With the breath from their pale faces._

_About twelve by the moon-dial,_

_One more filmy than the rest_

_(A kind which, upon trial,_

_They have found to be the best)_

_Comes down- still down- and down,_

_With its centre on the crown_

_Of a mountain's eminence,_

_While its wide circumference_

_In easy drapery falls_

_Over hamlets, over halls,_

_Wherever they may be-_

_O'er the strange woods- o'er the sea-_

_Over spirits on the wing-_

_Over every drowsy thing-_

_And buries them up quite_

_In a labyrinth of light-_

_And then, how deep!- O, deep!_

_Is the passion of their sleep._

_In the morning they arise,_

_And their moony covering_

_Is soaring in the skies,_

_With the tempests as they toss,_

_Like- almost anything-_

_Or a yellow Albatross._

_They use that moon no more_

_For the same end as before-_

_Videlicet, a tent-_

_Which I think extravagant:_

_Its atomies, however,_

_Into a shower dissever,_

_Of which those butterflies_

_Of Earth, who seek the skies,_

_And so come down again,_

_Never-contented things!_

_Have brought a specimen_

_Upon their quivering wings._

Hermione tucked the small page back into her diary, for the first time in weeks her mind unencumbered and silent. Its restlessness had kept her awake for far too many nights and today as she sat in her silent bubble of peaceful, uninterrupted solitude she felt her restlessness ebb, as if it had blown away with the wind leaving her to navigate the labyrinth of her complex thoughts with a bit more structure.

Today she sat alone, feeling satisfied with her own company. Poe had that sort of numbing effect on her, making her oblivious to the goings on outside of her mind until she chose to emerge from her veritable lake of calm.

The Great Hall was filled with chattering individual's all lost in their own little worlds; wherein they reigned supreme. Hermione observed them with amusement, feeling a sense of strange almost benevolent superiority over their shallow, self-absorbed thoughts.

She was looking for intensity! She was looking for flame! Yet as her amber eyes flitted from face to face all she saw were shallow emotions, cheap imitation's disguised as feelings; cold lifeless eyes stared back at her from each person's papery face as if they were condemning her for her search.

Until she caught sight of him… how is it that sometimes the coldest of eyes have the strength to make you burn from the inside?

Draco Malfoy looked out of the window, his wintery, artic eyes blazing with… Fury? Agony? Hurt? Fear? They blazed like the hottest furnace and Hermione caught her gaze away in quick haste lest she be stung. His otherwise emotionless face was covered in a dark cloud of gloom, his thunderous eyes crackled with intense electricity, while his chiseled jaw moved in a semblance of his earlier mocking smile. He was wearing a shield, thought Hermione intrigued, like he always did. Why did she bother to look sometimes she wondered, when she always returned to him?

As if sensing her eyes on him, Draco turned, spearing her in place with his blazing eyes. Hermione felt her stomach plummet to her womb and snatched her gaze away feeling the familiar rise of goose flesh on her body!

His dark gaze shot through her filling her anew with his contempt and hatred, how many time must she be caught and hanged before she learned her lesson? She despaired…


End file.
